The present invention relates to an apparatus for containing fluids leaked from control valves, thereby preventing such fluids from contaminating the surrounding environment.
Modern industry abounds with examples wherein liquid chemicals are transported, stored, mixed, and otherwise manipulated via interconnected networks of pipes, storage tanks, mixers, and the like. Often the flow of such chemicals is controlled by the opening and closing of large fluid controls valves interposed between sections of pipe.
In the petroleum industry, for example, oil, gasoline, or other chemicals are often stored in large above ground storage tanks. The tanks are filled and the chemicals withdrawn via large pipes attached to the sides of the tanks. The flow of liquids into and out of the tanks is controlled by large shut off valves connected in line with the pipes attached to the sides of the tanks.
A problem with this arrangement and similar arrangements, is that leaks often form within the valves and at the joints between the valves and the pipes. In many cases, the chemicals leaking from such facilities will have a detrimental effect on the surrounding environment. Therefore, it is desirable to contain such leaks in order to prevent contamination of the surrounding environment. Containment, however, must be achieved in an economical manner. Further, because many of the facilities requiring some form of valve containment are already in existence, an apparatus for containing leaking fluids must be capable of being retrofit onto existing facilities. Another desirable feature of a containment apparatus is that it allows for visual inspection of the valve in order to determine whether or not a leak is present. Finally, an apparatus for containing leaks must allow unrestricted operation of the valve being contained. In other words, the valve actuator must be accessible for manual and/or automatic operation as required by the particular application. Such accessibility must be provided without compromising the containment function of the containment apparatus.